


Let’s Fall in Love for The Night

by Trashy_fan



Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sort Of, Stargazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: The war is over, their fight is done, and Keith finally feels like he can say everything he’s wanted to say.
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016877
Kudos: 63





	Let’s Fall in Love for The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a while ago but just... didn’t, oops. Enjoy!

It was hard to believe everything that had happened. He knew it was real, of course he knew it was real, no dream could recreate the pain and relief and sadness he’d felt, but it was hard to believe he’d been part of it. It felt more like he’d been watching it, a third perspective. It wasn’t him, simply someone that acted and looked like him. But no, he could feel the hardship and adrenaline all too well.

It was over now, he reminded himself. All the fighting, all the pain, all the death, it was done. He had to remind himself, as he stood in the corner, drink in hand, that there was no real reason to scan the room suspiciously, waiting for someone to try to kill him and his friends. Everyone here had helped them win, they were all allies. 

But still, Keith found it hard to truly get into the party. Maybe it was because parties just weren’t his thing. Maybe it was the crippling fear that he’d wake up and it would all be gone, with just him and the war against the Galra left behind. Maybe, just maybe, it was the overwhelming feeling that something was missing. It wasn’t a person, as far as he could tell. Shiro was chatting to some friends or crew from the Atlas (Keith reminded himself to tease him about standing so close to Adam after the party).

Pidge was with her family, talking excitedly. There were other people with them that Keith couldn’t name, smiling admirably as Pidge told some story. 

Allura was standing with some Alteans, her arm wrapped around Romelle’s shoulder, Romelle’s head resting in her shoulder. 

Hunk was introducing Shay to his family, probably telling them about how much of a hero Shay was, and how she’d saved them all on their second meeting.

Finally, he looked over to Lance. The boy seemed to be gesticulating madly towards a large group of family and friends, telling some (probably over-exaggerated) story. He couldn’t help the soft smile that came over him as he watched Lance speak excitedly. It had been a while since he’d seen Lance smile so wide, or look so in his element. 

Lance looked behind him, catching Keith’s eyes, and he gestured for Keith to come over. Keith wanted to shake his head, he didn’t want to be in front of a crowd so large and loud, but he was weak to those ocean blue eyes, and found himself making his way through a crowd, when he was stopped by Kolivan. He met Lance’s gaze and sent an apologetic look, but Lance just smiled as if to say  _ ‘It’s okay, man, do what you’ve gotta do’ _ so Keith let Kolivan introduce him to some senior Blade members he had yet to meet. 

His mother came up to him, and the three of them had a nice chat, but Keith couldn’t say his heart was fully in it. As much as he wanted to continue getting to know them both, he was all too aware of the ocean eyed boy waiting for him. 

It sounded like Kolivan and his mother were about to  ~~ let him leave ~~ end the conversation, when Krolia turned to him with a serious expression. “And, Keith, whatever you plan to do with the Blue Paladin, we fully support. So dont bother asking.”

Keith felt his face heat up immediately. “Wh- what- Me and- I-“. His feeble attempt at denying it only gained him a raised eyebrow. “Is it that obvious?”

“Perhaps, but that may just be that I am looking at it from a Galran perspective,” Krolia replied, as if that made sense to Keith at all.

“What do you mean ‘Galran perspective’?”

“Before Daibazal and the war,” Kolivan began, “it was common place for Galra to...” he paused, as if trying to find the right words, “court, lets say, through competitive means. Challenging them in battles, trying to best them in various physical activities, like fighting. It is still very common amongst the Blades.”

Keith thought about it and, yeah, it made sense that they’d realise he liked Lance if you thought of it like that, but still. “That wasnt on purpose, though.”

“I suppose not, but we were still right. A lot of the Blades involved with the paladins have bets going on about when you two are finally going to start dating,” his mother said casually, as if she weren’t revealing that the Blade of Marmora shipped him and Lance. 

“Yes, so if you could confess tonight, that would be great,” Kolivan suggested. “I would like to win this bet.” Keith just raised an eyebrow, not quite feeling disappointed, but certainly something closely related.

“What if Lance confesses?” Keith asked because, as much as he hated the idea, he was slightly curious as to who had faith in his abilities to talk about his feelings (which, he would admit, he was getting better at) and who didn’t.

“Then Ulaz wins. You’d be surprised how many people think the Blue Paladin will confess first. There were quite a number of bets on him.”

Keith... wasn’t all that surprised. It was no secret that, when it came down to it, Lance was better at emotions. 

“But, regardless of who bet on what,” his mother started, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “trust in yourself. Whatever happens between you and Lance, you will always be teammates, even family.”

Keith nodded, although he wasn’t sure whether he felt more confident. Krolia gently shoved him away, in the direction of where Lance was, at least before. He looked through the large groups of people in the large hall of the Garrison, trying to find those blue eyes. He was close to giving up when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Who ya lookin’ for?” Lance’s voice said in his ear, and it took everything in Keith’s power not to slap him.

“Uh, you actually.”

“Well, you’re doing a pretty awful job. I mean, I’m not exactly hard to spot.”

Keith turned around to face those blue eyes, and smirked. “You’re here, aren’t you,” he said with a new found confidence. Lance almost seemed to blush for whatever reason, before simply rolling his eyes. 

“That because  _ I _ found  _ you _ , Mullet. Not the other way round.” Keith just puffed out a laugh. “Should I ask why you were trying to find me? Or is that part of your dark and mysterious bad boy persona?”

“I want to ask you something, and I guess tell you something,” he subconsciously looked around, and saw Kolivan and Ulaz watching them both. “But, maybe not here. Somewhere more... private?”

Lance smirked, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him away. “I think I might just know a place.”

He led Keith through a few corridors and up two sets of stairs, to an area of the school he hadn’t gone to. Not that Kieth could really bring himself to care, he was far too busy focusing on Lance’s touch and the fireworks it left behind. He didn’t know why he was so conscious of it now, but he couldn’t stop noticing it. Finally, Lance let go and opened one last door, one that up until now Keith had presumed was locked. 

It led to a section of the roof of the Garrison that looked over the dessert Keith had gotten to know quite well. The sun was just about set, casting an orange and purple glow all around them, a few blinking stars surrounding them. He turned to Lance, who was smiling softly at him. “When did you find this place?”

“Technically Pidge found it, I just follwed her here the night we found Shiro.” Keith nodded, before walking over to the edge and sitting there, letting a leg dangle down. Lance followed and sat next to him, just close enough to make Keith overly aware of his presence, but not quite touching. It bugged Keith in inexplicable ways. “So, what’d you wanna talk about?”

Oh yeah, that. Keith didn’t really want to bring it up now. It felt like some sort of mood had been created, and he didnt want it to be ruined by Keith’s (probably) unrequited feelings.

He had come this far, and all Keith could do was take a deep breath and look into the distance, too afraid to meet Lance’s eyes. “I’ve been doing some thinking. A lot of thinking, actually. And... with everything that happened, everything we went through, everything  I went through: finding my mom, joining the Blades, all of that, I- I feel-“ Keith paused, he didnt really know where he was going. In all honesty, he didnt even know what he wanted to say to Lance, or more, how to say it. Just bringing it up would feel awkward and forced, he wanted to lead Lance into it, give him the chance to leave if it all got too much. He didn’t feel as though very good at this, it was going to take him a while to figure out his thoughts. “I-“ He stopped, casting an unsure glance towards the disappearing sun as if that would help.

“Dude,” Lance says suddenly, putting a hand on Keith’s forearm, “take your time, I promise I’ll listen. Even ramble if that would help. Whatever you need to do to say whats on your mind. I’m here.”

And there it was, possibly one of the main reasons he fell in the first place. No matter what he said or did, or how he acted, he could always count on Lance to be there and call him out, or listen. Whatever he really needed. He nodded, still refusing to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Um, I- there was a big part of my life where I just- I dont know, I felt alone I guess. Like there was no one really out there for me, and that I just didn’t really deserve any type of... love,” it felt weird to tell Lance this stuff, but he told himself to keep going. “With everyone that went missing from my life, it was kinda hard to think otherwise. But, I guess you helped me think otherwise. You, as annoying as you were, stuck around, even if it was just to argue with me. I was terrified, waiting for the moment you’d realise how messed up or unworthy I was and would just leave. But you didnt. So... thank you. And, if I’m being honest, I really,  really, dont want any of that to change. But at the same time, everything inside me, every instinct, every thought, every beat of my heart, is telling me that.. maybe change is good.”

Lance looked at him weirdly, as if he didnt really get it. Not that Keith could blame him, even he didn’t know where this was going. He finally,for the first time that night, looked at Lance, and was met with one question in those dazzling eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I- I mean that,” he took a deep, steadying breath. “I-“ he interrupted himself, unable to say the next words as scenario after scenario filled his head, all full of rejection or disgust. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn’t feel Lance’s touch. But it helped ground him and Lance gave him a soft, loving smile that made Keith believe it was mutual. Maybe, just maybe, Lance felt the same. Who cared what happened? This was  _ Lance _ he was talking about. So, he did what he was known for. Something that Shiro used to say he would grow out of, but he never had.

“I like you, Lance. More than just a friend.”

He jumped, without looking at whatever lay below. He let himself fall and just hoped it would work out, hoped Lance would catch him in the end. But, whatever happened, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“You do?” Lance asked, cheeks a dark red. He looked slightly surprised at that, which confused Keith because who  _ wouldn’t _ like Lance.

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I thought maybe it would be best to wait a bit.”

Lance was just staring at him, and Keith wasn’t sure he’d heard what he’d just said. Then he reached over and caught Keith’s face between his hands, staring straight into his eyes. “You, mister emo edgelord, like me. In a romantic, non-planetonic way?”

Keith sighed in frustration. “Yes, Lance, now can you please let go of my face.”

Lance ignored his wish, instead looking at him as if he were trying to analyse his facial expression. Then he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s nose. “In case you hadn’t realised, I feel the same.”

Lance finally took his hands off Keith’s face, and moved closer to him. Keith felt a surge of confidence at the proximity and knew what he had to do. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, moving ever so slightly closer to Lance. The other boy just blushed slightly and closed the space between them. As soon as their lips met Keith felt as though he were soaring, adrenaline thrumming through his veins and wind coursing through his hair. It was amazing, everything he’d thought it would be. It wasnt much, but just one touch from Lance could do that to him. He would never be able to live it down if Lance or, possibly worse,  _ Shiro _ found out how soft he’d become. His reputation would be ruined and he’d be teased by them for the rest of his life. But then again, he thought, Lance was worth a little teasing.

When they finally parted, Lance scooted closer to him and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, looking towards the horizon. The stars were twinkling around them and, although it wasnt exactly the most remarkable view, it felt like the most amazing thing Keith had ever experienced - but maybe that was just the aftermath of the kiss. The moment felt too personal to interrupt, the silence was all too comforting.

So, naturally, it’s had to be interrupted by someone throwing the door open. “There you guys are, jeez we’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Pidge said as she speed walked over to them, plonking down next to Lance. 

Footsteps followed close behind her, and soon enough Shiro and Hunk were with them, Hunk sitting next Pidge and Shiro sitting next to Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance. It was silent for a moment as they all got comfortable, slowly leaning into each other, just watching the stars. 

The stars they’d saved, and all the galaxies beyond.

“It’s all over,” Hunk said, finally breaking the silence. It was something they’d all been thinking for a while, but hearing it aloud felt different. More real. “It seems weird, ya know.” They all hummed in agreement. Looking out at all the stars, it made Keith feel weirdly insignificant, but too big at the same time. He’d played a large part in protecting those stars, and seeing them from so far away was... special.

“What’s everyone’s plans for after all this?” Pidge asked. “So much has changed. It’s incredible to think about it all, and theres still so much we dont know. It makes you wonder if we would even see half of what’s out there.”

Keith looked at Lance and smiled, squeezing him slightly. Then, as he looked at the others, he felt as if he knew what had been missing earlier. His friends, maybe even family.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll make it. Together.”


End file.
